Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta
Die Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta" wurde am 16.08.2018 im Zuge der Veröffentlichung des Vampire V5 Systems begonnen und wird seit diesem Zeitpunkt aktiv gespielt. Es handelt sich um die dritte Chronik innerhalb derselben Spielwelt, die unter dem Oberbegriff "Sanguine Society" geführt wird. Die Chronik befindet sich derzeit in der 2. Staffel der Handlung. Die Geschichte spielt in Atlanta im Jahr 2018 und damit 19 Jahre nach den Ereignissen des Konflikts um Atlanta, der in der Reihe der Clansromane beschrieben wird. Nicht alle Aspekte dieser Romane werden dabei als kanonischer Teil der Vergangenheit der Stadt berücksichtigt, gewisse Punkte wurden im Zuge der besseren Spielbarkeit weggelassen und bewusst entfernt. Die Handlung beschäftigt sich mit den Aktivitäten eines Klüngels bestehend aus mehreren Küken, die allesamt noch nicht lange untot sind und versuchen, Ihren eigenen Weg in der Gesellschaft der Nacht zu finden, dabei eigene ambitionierte Ziele verfolgen und letztlich immer mehr in die finsteren Machenschaften der Gesellschaft der Nacht hineingezogen werden. Zusammenfassung Die Handlung beginnt in der 1. Staffel in Atlanta im Spätsommer des Jahres 2018. Der junge Vampir Liam Eric Skarsgård, Angehöriger des Clans Ventrue, arbeitet als Kurierfahrer sowohl für legale, als auch illegale Frachten sowie als Leibwächter in Atlanta. Dabei reicht die Bandbreite seiner Kundschaft über Sterbliche und Kainiten gleichermaßen. Gleichzeitig verdingt sich der junge Brujah Ricardo Lopez in der Stadt als stiller Teilhaber einer Sicherheitsfirma und ist der Nachkomme einer ambitionierten Harpyie in der Stadt. Beide haben Ihre Gründe in Atlanta zu sein und sind noch nicht lange Teil der Gesellschaft der Nacht. Um Ihre Überlebenschancen zu sichern und Ihren Einfluss auszubauen, haben sich die Beiden mit zwei weiteren Kainiten, dem gerechten und stoischen Gangrel Jake Carson und dem paranoiden Nosferatu Pete Hodge zusammengeschlossen und arbeiten gemeinschaftlich an der Erfüllung Ihrer höchstpersönlichen Ziele, während Sie gleichzeitig bestrebt sind, Ihren Status und Einfluss in der nächtlichen Gesellschaft zu mehren, ohne sich im Kreuzfeuer des Dschihad zu verlieren. Nach und nach werden die jungen Vampire immer mehr in die Politik der Camarilla von Atlanta hineingezogen, schließen neue Bündnisse, machen Geschäfte und etablieren sich innerhalb der nächtlichen Gesellschaft. Doch mit dem Auftauchen einer gefährlichen, mutmaßlich sterblichen Bande, den Georgia Kingz und deren ambitionierten Anführer, gerät das Klüngel ins Kreuzfeuer, als Sie sich in deren Pläne zum Aufstieg innerhalb der Unterwelt der Stadt einmischen. Bald schon wird alles bedroht, was den jungen Vampiren innerhalb der sterblichen Welt noch wichtig ist. Und als dann noch ein mächtiger Vampirjäger und ein noch gefährlicherer satanischer Vampir innerhalb der Stadt auftauchen, erkennen die jungen Kainiten langsam, dass es um mehr als nur Ihre persönlichen Interessen geht. Zu Beginn der 2. Staffel haben die jüngsten Ereignisse dazu geführt, dass sich Liam Skarsgård und Ricardo Lopez der Politik der Nacht nicht mehr länger entziehen können. Beide sind integraler Bestandteil Ihrer jeweiligen Clans geworden und bekleiden nun aktiv Posten innerhalb der politischen Organisation der Camarilla. Konfrontiert mit Ihren neuen Aufgaben müssen die jungen Kainiten nun lernen, das größere Ganze zu sehen und im endlosen Dschihad die richtigen Züge und Manöver zu machen, wenn Sie überdauern und Ihre persönlichen Ziele weiterhin erreichen wollen. Dabei ergeben sich jedoch auch neue Probleme: während ihre Feinde ebenfalls weiterhin an der Erfüllung Ihrer Träume arbeiten, enthüllt Liam ein uraltes Familiengeheimnis, das alles verändern könnte und Ricardo muss hart an sich arbeiten, um der Bestie in seinem Inneren nicht vollends zu verfallen. Episodenübersicht Staffel I Episode 1: Nächte der Moderne Episode 2: Bandenkriege Episode 3: Nacht der Jäger Episode 4: Politik & Blut Episode 5: Ricardo's lange Nacht Episode 6: Hehlerware Episode 7: Düstere Geheimnisse Episode 8: Die Soiree Episode 9: Streets of Miami (Teil I) Episode 10: Streets of Miami (Teil II) Episode 11: Nachwirkungen Episode 12: Auf getrennten Pfaden Episode 13: Dunkle Geheimnisse Episode 14: Jäger & Gejagte Episode 15: Der Glaube und die Finsternis Episode 16: In den Fängen der Kingz Episode 17: Blutsbande Episode 18: Was wirklich zählt Episode 19: Miami Blood Staffel II Episode 20: Ein Zeichen der Dankbarkeit Episode 21: Kriegsrecht Episode 22: Erste Schachzüge Episode 23: Die Nacht des Okkulten Episode 24: Der Engel der Finsternis Episode 25: Netzwerk im Schatten Episode 26: Von Jazz & Bourbon Episode 27: Dem Voodoo auf der Spur Protagonisten Folgende Kainiten bilden das Klüngel, welches im Mittelpunkt der Handlung von Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta steht: * Liam Eric Skarsgård (Clan Ventrue, Neugeborener, 12 Jahre untot) Liam Skarsgård ist ein freischaffender Kurierfahrer und Leibwächter mit schwedischen Wurzeln, der ursprünglich aus Savannah, Georgia, stammt. Er kam auf der Jagd nach einem bestimmten Ventrue nach Atlanta, der für den Tod seiner geliebten Freundin, Selina Williams, verantwortlich zeichnet und an dem Liam bittere Rache geschworen hat. Seine Suche hat Ihm schließlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Clans der Könige eingebracht und Jason Turner, der eigentlich nur prüfen sollte, ob Liam eine Gefahr für die Maskerade ist, hat Ihm den Kuss geschenkt. Seitdem führt Liam sein Leben in der Stadt und arbeitet für Vampire und Menschen gleichermaßen, immer auf der Suche nach einer Spur zu seinem verhassten Feind. Er ist ein ruhender Pol, der wenig Emotionen oder gar Sympathie gegenüber Anderen zeigt, aber eigentlich ein Herz aus Gold hat. Er hat ein sterbliches Mündel in der Stadt, die Studentin Chiara Jones, für die Er sich verantwortlich fühlt und die Er, ohne Ihr Wissen, finanziell unterstützt und aus der Ferne beschützt. * Ricardo Lopez (Clan Brujah, Küken, 6 Jahre untot) Ein Mexikaner, Ex-Cop und Sicherheitsfachmann, der gebürtig aus Mexico City stammt und als Jugendlicher nach Amerika immigriert ist. Er wurde von Victoria Morgan in einen Vampir verwandelt, da diese von seinen Fähigkeiten und seiner Arbeit beeindruckt war. Der Vampirismus hindert Ricardo jedoch daran, sein Geschäft auch weiterhin auszuüben, weswegen Er in der Gesellschaft der Nacht getrieben und verloren wirkt. Er hat sich zum Ziel gesetzt, Mitglied der Geißel in Atlanta zu werden, da Er in Diesen so etwas wie die "Polizei der Vampire" sieht. Dennoch eckt Er oft an, da Er mit deren Idealen nicht gänzlich übereinstimmt. Ricardo ist ein körperlich beeindruckender Mann mit einem weichen Kern, der immer an das Gute glaubt und eigentlich nur Gerechtigkeit erreichen will. Er hat eine schwere Abneigung gegen kriminelle Handlungen und kommt häufig mit Liam deswegen aneinander. Er neigt dazu, erst zu handeln und dann zu denken, was Ihn oft in prekäre Situationen bringt, wofür Er auch bereits bei einigen Kainiten der Stadt "berüchtigt" ist. Er spricht von sich selbst oftmals in der 3. Person, als "Lopez". * Jake Carson (Clan Gangrel, Neugeborener, 15 Jahre untot) Jake ist ein ehemaliger Cop aus Atlanta, der während eines nächtlichen Einsatzes zusehen musste, wie ein Vampir seine Kollegen tötete, Ihn aber verschonte und Ihn stattdessen zu seinesgleichen machte, ehe die Kreatur wieder verschwand. Jake wurde dadurch aus seinem Leben gerissen, musste Frau und Kind im Glauben lassen, dass Er tot sei und blieb mit vielen Fragen und Problemen zurück. Bis heute beobachtet und beschützt Er seine Familie aus der Ferne und sieht seine Tochter nur so aufwachsen, ohne Ihr ein Vater sein zu können. Er hat bis dato niemals eine Spur zu dem Gangrel gefunden, der Ihn einst verwandelt hat. Er ist das älteste Mitglied des Klüngels und besitzt auch bereits den Status eines Neugeborenen. Ferner arbeitet Er als Deputy für den Sheriff der Stadt, Ryker Maxwell. Oftmals fungiert Jake als Stimme der Vernunft und hält die Anderen zusammen, wobei Er beständig an die Regeln der nächtlichen Gesellschaft appelliert. Er ist ein gerechter Mann, der glaubt, dass eine Welt ohne Gesetze unweigerlich in sich zusammenfallen wird. * Pete Hodge (Clan Nosferatu, Küken, 9 Jahre untot) Über das frühere Leben von Pete Hodge ist so gut wie nichts bekannt und Er tut alles, um dafür zu sorgen, dass dies auch so bleibt. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Er mal Moderator im Fernsehen war, bei einem Sicherheitsdienst gearbeitet hat oder auch, dass Er ein illegales Leben mit Einbrüchen und Diebstählen geführt hat. Was davon stimmt, oder ob alles nur erfunden ist, weiß Niemand. Er wurde durch den Nosferatu Conner Hills verwandelt, der irgendwann auf Ihn aufmerksam wurde und verschwor sich zunehmend mit seinem Erzeuger gegen Alles und Jeden. Pete vertraut Niemanden wirklich und ist hochgradig paranoid. Er glaubt an Verschwörungen der Sterblichen und der Kainiten, der Regierung und beschuldigt sogar stets sein eigenes Klüngel, gegen Ihn zu intrigieren, was eine Zusammenarbeit mit Ihm oftmals schwierig macht. Beweise für seine Theorien findet Er selten, was Ihn jedoch nicht daran hindert, fest von Diesen überzeugt zu sein. In seinem verschlossenen Inneren ist Pete jedoch eine gute Seele, der es hasst, Gewalt einzusetzen und dessen moralische Grundvorstellungen so hoch sind, dass Er sogar eine vegetarische Lebensweise pflegt und ausschließlich das Blut von Tieren trinkt. * Cassandra Brighton (Clan Toreador, Küken, 5 Jahre untot) Cassandra ist eine Internetberühmtheit und Influencer, die in der Öffentlichkeit unter den Namen "Cassie Star" und "KeepingItCassie" bekannt ist. Sie stammt ursprünglich aus New Orleans und wurde mit Ihrer Musik und Ihrem Blog im Internet berühmt, womit Sie die Aufmerksamkeit von Aretha Naglbloom auf sich zog, die Sie schließlich bei einem fingierten Besuch in Ihrer Residenz zu einem Vampir machte. Der Vampirismus und das Übernatürliche sind für Cassie noch relativ neu, dies hält Sie aber nicht davon ab, Ihre Blogs und Videos weiterhin im Internet zu veröffentlichen. Sie ist sich bewusst, dass Ihre Berühmtheit ein Problem darstellt, da Sie nun nicht mehr altert und dies eine ernsthafte Gefahr für die Maskerade werden kann, doch glaubt Sie fest daran, eine Lösung für das Problem finden zu können. Cassie wirkt oftmals naiv und blauäugig, womit Sie besonders Liam auf die Nerven geht, der mit Ihrer "Tätigkeit" nichts anfangen kann, Sie oft für einen Klotz am Bein hält und nicht glaubt, dass Sie in der Welt der Dunkelheit überleben kann, wogegen Ricardo Sie stets beschützen will und Ihr sogar anbot, als Leibwächter für Sie zu arbeiten. Sie ist bestrebt, den Anderen im Klüngel zu beweisen, dass Sie das Zeug hat zu überleben und ein nützliches Mitglied ist, insbesondere gegenüber Liam. Dabei scheint Ihr nicht ganz klar zu sein, dass Er in Wahrheit immer nur besorgt um Ihre Sicherheit ist. Sie ist außerdem stur und nicht sehr vorausschauend. Sie geht stets Ihren Weg, egal wie unvernünftig Dieser auch sein mag. Popkulturelle Referenzen * Der Charakter Luis Guerrera ist eine nahezu identische Kopie des Sidekicks aus der Filmreihe "Ant-Man". Genau wie die von Michael Peña verkörperte Persönlichkeit, ist Er ein stets gut gelaunter Kleinkrimineller und versucht, mit seinen beiden Kameraden zusammen, ein ehrliches Leben aufzubauen, was jedoch nicht immer gelingt. Er ist ein wichtiger Kontaktmann und Sidekick des Klüngels, der Diesen gegenüber absolut loyal ist. * Das Auto, welches Liam Skarsgård fährt, ist ein 1967er Chevrolet Impala. Das Fahrzeug ist eine exakte Kopie des Autos, welches die Winchester Brüder in der Serie "Supernatural" fahren. Genau wie der Fahrer Dean Winchester in der Serie hat Liam eine besonderen Beziehung über seinen Vater zu dem Auto und würde sich niemals von Diesem trennen. Auch darf nur in seltenen Ausnahmen Jemand Anderes als Er selbst das Auto fahren. * Das Buch, welches Liam seinem Bruder Jasper ins Krankenhaus mitbringt, ist Dan Brown's "Inferno", da Er vermutet, dass sein Bruder, als Polizist, sich vermutlich am ehesten für Thriller interessieren könnte. * Während Ricardo in Jacksonville auf Peyton Stone aufpasst, spielt Er mit Ihr an der Nintendo Switch "Mario Party", kann Sie darin allerdings nicht schlagen. * Da Bolton Harris bei jeder Begegnung mit dem Klüngel immer mit zwei Schlägern auftaucht und die Gruppe deren Namen niemals erfährt, betitelt Liam diese jedes Mal scherzhaft mit "Bebop & Rocksteady". Dabei handelt es sich um einen Verweis auf die mutierten Schläger von Shredder aus den "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". Crossover In der Chronik gab es bereits mehrere Crossover mit Charakteren und Ereignissen der anderen Chroniken "Sanguine Society: Miami Black" und "Sanguine Society: Sunglasses at Night". Alle drei Chroniken spielen in derselben Welt, wenn auch nicht zwangsläufig im selben Jahr. So haben immer wieder diverse Charaktere Gastauftritte und frühere Ereignisse oder deren Konsequenzen werden thematisiert. Nachfolgend sind sämtliche bisherigen Crossover aufgeführt: * In "Bandenkriege" erfahren Liam und Ricardo erstmals vom Nocturnal Dominion. Liam führt ein Telefonat mit Carlos Giovanni, der rechten Hand von Arianna Milliner, dem Oberhaupt dieser Vereinigung, welche Sie gründete, nachdem Sie 2016 Sacramento verlassen hat, um einen Neuanfang zu wagen. * In "Streets of Miami I & II", dem ersten richtigen "Crossover-Event" der Chronik, trifft das Klüngel auf Katherina Schwarzhaupt, welche sich fast dreißig Jahre nach dem Krieg des Sabbat um die Stadt immer noch dort aufhält. Sie erwähnt Ihr Rudel, die Archangels, welche großen Einfluss in der Stadt haben. Später treffen Liam und Ricardo dann auch auf Liam Cussack, der die Beiden sogar in einen speziellen Nachtclub einlädt, welcher dem Rudel als Sitz dient. * In "Auf getrennten Pfaden" begegnet Ricardo in Austin dem Lasombra Dean Parker, der sich nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen und Verlusten in Detroit und Los Angeles (siehe Sanguine Society: Sunglasses at Night) auf einer Tour durch Amerika befindet, um sich selbst zu finden. Er hilft Ricardo und erzählt von seinem Kameraden, Jeff Franklin. Später merkt Dean an, dass Er Atlanta vielleicht besuchen wird und deutet damit an, eventuell zukünftig eine größere Rolle in der Stadt und der Chronik zu spielen. * In "Miami Blood" dem zweiten Teil des "Crossover-Events" begegnet das Klüngel Grigori Petrovich, einem weiteren Mitglied des Rudels der Archangels und auch Vivianne Sinclaire, welche Beide in "Sanguine Society: Miami Black" eine zentrale Rolle spielen. Es wird an mehreren Stellen auch Bezug auf den Krieg um die Stadt vor dreißig Jahren und damit auf die Ereignisse der anderen Chronik genommen. Ebenso wird Nicolas Giovanni von Vivianne erwähnt, hat jedoch keinen persönlichen Auftritt. Behind the Scenes * "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta" ist die insgesamt 3. Chronik der gleichen Spielergruppe und spielt im selben Universum wie die beendete Chronik "Sanguine Society: Sunglasses at Night" und die zum Start der Chronik noch aktiv gespielte Geschichte "Sanguine Society: Miami Black". Obgleich Sie die dritte und damit jüngste Chronik ist, wurde der Name "Sanguine Society" zum Synonym und Oberbegriff für alle 3 Chroniken sowie alle potenziell weiteren, die im selben Universum spielen. * Die erste Episode innerhalb der Chronik hat innerhalb der Geschichte in exakt der Nacht gespielt, in der die Chronik mit eben dieser Folge auch gestartet wurde: am 16.08.2018. * "Nights of Atlanta" ist die jüngste Chronik aus der Reihe "Sanguine Society" und spielt auch am weitesten in der aktuellen Zeit. So spielt die Chronik, zu ihrem Beginn, im Jahr 2018, wogegen "Sanguine Society: Sunglasses at Night" in der Zeitspanne von 2014 - 2016 gespielt hat und "Sanguine Society: Miami Black" sogar bereits im Jahr 1988 spielt. * Obwohl die Chronik in der Stadt Atlanta im Jahr 2018 und damit 19 Jahre nach den Ereignissen der Clansromane spielt, sind deren Ereignisse innerhalb des Universums der Chronik niemals geschehen. Es tauchen nur sporadisch namentlich bekannte Charaktere des Kanons auf und diese besitzen teilweise andere Motivationen und Gesinnungen als Ihre originalen Gegenstücke. * In der Doppelfolge "Streets of Miami" in der 1. Staffel gibt es einige Referenzen an die Chronik "Sanguine Society: Miami Black", die ca. 30 Jahre zuvor in derselben Stadt spielt. So passiert die Gruppe während der Fahrt den Bootsverleih von Claudio Giovanni, einem Kontaktmann von Nicolas und Liam erwähnt bei der Flucht vor dem Sabbat, als Er versucht, sich mittels einer Straßenkarte zu orientieren, dass Sie gerade an "Calavera's Antiquitäten" vorbeigefahren sind, einem Laden, der immer wieder von den Archangels besucht wurde. * In der Folge "Miami Blood" im Staffelfinale der 1. Staffel gibt es dann eine weitere Referenz an das Rudel der Archangels aus der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Miami Black". Als die Gruppe das Anwesen von Vivianne Sinclaire verlässt, steht ein Eiswagen vor dem Haus, der völlig fehl am Platz wirkt. Dies ist eine Referenz, da es sich dabei um eines der ikonischsten Fahrzeuge der Archangels aus der Chronik handelt, welches immer wieder zum Einsatz kommt, da Arthur ein Faible dafür hat, diese Fahrzeuge für das Rudel zu stehlen. Kategorie:Laufende Chroniken